Herr über Leben und Tod
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: Wenn du über 200 Jahre lang allein warst, würdest du die Chance ergreifen daran etwas zu ändern? Edwards Verwandlung aus Carlisles Sicht mit einer kleinen Abänderung vom Buch...


Hier die Story, die ich eigentlich als erstes geschrieben habe.

Ich weiß, ich habe eine Kleinigkeit geändert an Edwards Verwandlung, wie sie im Buch vorgegeben war, aber ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass es auch gut so hätte ablaufen können.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

- - - - -

**Herr über Leben und Tod**

Der Gestank des Todes hing in der Luft und quälte meinen empfindlichen Geruchssinn. Fäulnis, Elend, Hilflosigkeit – falls man sie wirklich riechen konnte – vermischten sich zusammen mit Desinfektionsmitteln und dem metallenen Duft von beidem, sowohl frischem, als auch längst getrocknetem Blut, zu einer gasförmigen Kloake, die mir mehr zu schaffen machen sollte als jedem anderen, doch die mich weitaus kälter ließ, als es jemand hätte erahnen können.

In meinem langen Leben, das keines mehr war seit meinen dunklen Stunden der frühen Neuzeit, hatte ich viel schlimmeres Elend gesehen.

Ärzte, die lieber beteten als ihre Kranken zu behandeln, Krankenhäuser, die dreckiger und heruntergekommener waren als die Armenunterkünfte in den Gossen der Stadt, Heiler, deren einzige Vorstellung von Behandlung darin bestand, den Sterbenden Wunden zu verpassen, um sie auszubluten.

Ich hatte schon oft genug einer solchen „Behandlung" beigewohnt und mir war es schwer gefallen angesichts der bitteren Ironie des Schicksals äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben.

Ich, der Vampir, der an den neuen Wissenschaften festhielt, während Stümper und Scharlatane im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ihren Patienten das Blut bis auf die Knochen aussaugten.

Glaubte man den Mythen und den Erfahrungen, die ich mit anderen meiner Art gemacht hatte, hätte es umgekehrt sein sollen.

Nein, vom Tod, der in der Luft hing, ließ ich mich nicht beeindrucken, auch nicht von dem eigentlich verlockenden und provozierenden Duft frischen Blutes, den nahm ich kaum noch wahr nach Jahrhunderten der Übung.

Was mich wirklich berührte und ein Gefühl von Unwohlsein vermittelte, waren die Gesichter der Menschen, die links und rechts entlang meines Weges durch den großen Schlafsaal auf ihren Betten – kaum mehr als Pritschen – lagen und litten, fieberten, starben.

Manche weinten, andere hatten sich aufgegeben, die meisten schliefen und kaum einer traute sich in diese Halle, die allen Gesunden und Lebenden den sicheren Tod versprach.

Doch was sollte ich mich vor einer Krankheit fürchten?

Ich hatte die Pest überlebt, sofern einer, dessen Herz nicht mehr schlägt, dessen Lungen nicht mehr nach Luft lechzen, dessen Blut nicht mehr pulsiert, überhaupt etwas überleben konnte, da schaffte es auch die Spanische Grippe, die ihre schlimmsten Seiten derzeit in Chicago zeigte, nicht mich in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Vielleicht litt ich ja an einer Art Messias-Komplex, der mich glauben ließ, ich wäre der Einzige, der diesen Menschen jetzt noch ein wenig Hilfe und Linderung versprechen konnte, vielleicht war es aber auch purer Egoismus, mir auch jetzt noch beweisen zu müssen, dass ich nicht das Monster war, das ich zu werden auserkoren wurde.

Was es auch war, ich hatte vor vielen Dekaden bereits aufgehört nach dem tieferen Sinn meiner Bemühungen zu suchen, Tatsache war, dass es mich menschlicher machte, dass es mir Erfüllung verschaffte. Tatsache war, dass es mich antrieb, meinen Weg beizubehalten und das war alles, was zählte.

Mit immer wachsamen Augen, ohne ein Blinzeln, da mich doch niemand dieser Todgeweihten beobachtete, schritt ich von Bett zu Bett und suchte in den Gesichtern der Kranken nach Anzeichen von Schmerzen, die mich veranlassten, ihnen Morphium zu geben. Etwas anderes konnte ich nicht tun und es machte mich wütend.

Nein, nicht wütend, traurig.

Die Medizin hatte viel dazugelernt und ich mit ihr und doch konnte man dem Leid so vieler Menschen keine Abhilfe verschaffen. Ohnmächtiges Zuschauen war alles, das mir, dem Engel in Weiß, mit dem dunklen Geheimnis, übrig blieb.

Es wurde Nacht, tiefe Nacht und die letzte Schwester hatte sich bereits vor einigen Stunden abgemeldet, mit verkrampften Fingern, die ein desinfiziertes Tuch vor ihre Nase und Mund pressten, damit sie sich nur ja nicht ansteckte.

Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie mich bereits seit Tagen abgeschrieben hatte und sich immer von mir verabschiedete, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie meine goldbraunen Augen sah. Sie glaubte wohl, mich am nächsten Morgen plötzlich erkrankt und ebenfalls sterbend vorzufinden.

Wie weit sie doch von der Wahrheit, nämlich der Ewigkeit meines Daseins, entfernt war.

Mondlicht fiel durch ein kleines, hohes Fenster in der ansonsten undurchdringlichen Wand und erhellte den dunklen Saal schummrig, Geschichten von Träumen und Schlaf erzählend.

Doch geschlafen hatte ich seit Mitte des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts nicht mehr und würde es in Zukunft auch nicht tun.

Also nutzte ich die Zeit und ging ganz ans Ende der langen Halle, dort hatten sie heute über Tag einen neuen Patienten eingeliefert, zumindest hatte man es mir so erzählt, als ich abends meine Schicht im County Hospital angetreten hatte. Zwar brauchte ich keine Ruhe und keinen Schlaf, doch konnte ich nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden arbeiten, auch wenn ich es gerne gewollt hätte.

Am besagten Bett angekommen, schaute ich in das schlafende Gesicht eines Jungen, gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt, vielleicht auch achtzehn, aber auf keinen Fall älter.

Ich nahm das Klemmbrett am Fuß seines Bettes in die Hand und las seinen Namen.

„Edward Anthony Masen" und die Erinnerung an ein Gespräch zwischen den Schwestern, vor wenigen Stunden, kam mir bei diesem Namen wieder in den Sinn.

„Schlimme Sache mit dem Masen-Jungen!"

„Erst seine Eltern und dann er, diese Krankheit macht vor keinem Halt!"

Seine komplette Familie war der Spanischen Grippe bereits zum Opfer gefallen, doch seine Tage als Waise sollten nicht die längsten sein, denn so wie es jetzt aussah, würde er ihnen vielleicht heute noch, vielleicht morgen erst, ins Jenseits folgen.

Mit dem leidvollen Schimmer von Mitleid, hängte ich das Krankenblatt wieder zurück an seine Stelle und legte meine Hand auf die verschwitzte Stirn des Jungen und schob die nassen, klebenden Haare aus dem Weg.

Seine Haut glühte unter meinen Fingern, wie eigentlich jede Haut eines Lebenden es tat im Vergleich zu meiner eisig kalten Hand, doch diese Stirn strahlte auch nach menschlichen Verhältnissen mehr Hitze ab, als es gesund war.

Kalter Schweiß rann ihm über die brennende Wange, die Nase entlang, den Hals entlang, perlte an seinen Ohrläppchen ab und sein Laken war bereits durchnässt von den wenigen Stunden, die er nun hier gegen oder mit dem Tod kämpfte.

Er schien zu schlafen, denn noch pochte Blut in seinen Adern, ich konnte es fühlen und hören.

So sanft es mir nur möglich war, zog ich eines seiner Augenlider ein Stück nach oben und blickte in die glasige Pupille des Fieberwahns.

Sein Atem rasselte, stockte immer wieder und keuchte dann nach dem fehlenden Sauerstoff, seine Lungen krampften und husteten danach, doch immer weniger halfen die Bemühungen seines Körpers, die Funktionen am Laufen zu erhalten.

Es war realistischer, den Zeitpunkt seines Todes noch auf diese Nacht, eher früher als später, festzulegen.

Ich wollte mich gerade abwenden, da hörte ich ein Husten, anders als die davor, gefolgt von einem Räuspern und eine schwache Stimme, belegt von den vielen Reizungen, drang an mein Ohr.

„Doktor?"

Meine Augen starrten in ein zweites Paar, das mich – selbst in der Dunkelheit noch erkennbar – verzweifelt anstarrte.

„Ich werde sterben, hn?"

Was sollte ich darauf noch antworten? Dieser Junge hatte die Wahrheit ziemlich gut erfasst und doch konnte ich mich nicht einfach wieder umdrehen.

Aber konnte ich ihm in die Augen schauen und ihm genau das sagen und damit den letzten Trost nehmen, der ihm den bald kommenden, ohnmachtgleichen Schlaf lindern konnte?

Ich sagte nichts, doch mein Kopf nickte ohne mein Einverständnis.

„Wie meine Eltern?"

Es war eigentlich weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung, doch wieder nickte ich und irgendetwas trieb mich dazu, mich an die Bettkante zu setzen, obwohl ich nie den Drang verspürte zu sitzen, außer vielleicht um weniger aufzufallen zwischen all den Menschen und ihren müden, kraftlosen Beinen.

„Dann … dann muss ich wenigstens nicht alleine sein!" Der Satz ging in einem Röcheln unter, dann in einem schweren Husten und die zwei dunklen, leidenden Augen schlossen sich wieder, den Geist des Jungen zurück in die einlullende Dunkelheit ziehend, die er bis zum nahen Ende wohl nicht mehr verlassen würde.

Zeit für mich, wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu gehen, nach meinen anderen Patienten zu schauen.

Aber ich konnte nicht.

Dieser Junge, Edward, hatte alles verloren und nun auch bald sein Leben, doch er war froh darum, dass er nicht allein weiter machen musste in dieser Welt.

Es war der letzte Satz des Sterbenden, der in mir einen Wunsch wieder aufleben ließ, den Wunsch nach Gesellschaft.

Was war ich denn schon, außer einsam?

Ich hatte nur wenige Freunde, sofern man es überhaupt Freunde nennen konnte. Mit Menschen konnte ich keine Bindungen eingehen, da ich sie nicht nur alle überlebte, sondern sie auch nach wenigen Jahren verlassen musste, um mein Geheimnis nicht preiszugeben. Denn ewige Jugend war sehr verräterisch.

Mit anderen meiner Art konnte ich ebenfalls nicht allzu lange bleiben, denn die wenigsten, wenn nicht gar keiner, verstanden meine Art mit meinem Nicht-Leben umzugehen. Menschen zu verschonen und stattdessen nur auf tierisches Blut zurückzugreifen, war eine Sache, die sie nicht begriffen.

Es war für sie so, wie es den Menschen vorkommen musste, wenn ihnen jemand verkündete, er wolle von nun an nur Abwasser trinken.

Was wäre nun, wenn ich an dieser Tatsache etwas ändern könnte?

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um diese Idee schnellstmöglich wieder los zu werden, wohlwissend, dass ich sie nie vergessen würde. Ich vergaß nie etwas und selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde das hier mir nicht mehr aus dem Gedächtnis und den Gedanken gehen.

Traurig senkte ich schlussendlich doch den Blick, doch meine Hand strich dem Jungen durch die Haare. Diese väterliche Geste war alles, was ich ihm geben konnte.

Er, der Junge ohne Eltern, ohne Vater, und ich, der Mann ohne Sohn.

In manchen Zeiten, die ich durchlebt hatte, war von jemandem meines äußerlichen Alters erwartet worden, dass er bereits stolzes Oberhaupt einer Familie war.

Aber ich war auch mit fast drei Jahrhunderten noch ein Einzelgänger.

Ein erneutes Röcheln erfüllte die Luft und es klang für mich, als wäre es das einzige Geräusch in der Nacht. Vergessen der laute Atem der tausend anderen Sterbenden um mich herum, all meine geschärften Sinne fokussierten sich auf den Jungen vor mir.

Wenn ich ihn nun vor dem Tod retten könnte, wenn sich mir eine Möglichkeit erbot, ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, würde ich es tun?

Noch da sich mein ganzer Körper, mein ganzes Selbst gegen die aufkommende Idee sträubte, wusste ich die Antwort auf meine Frage.

Ja, ich würde es tun!

Es war eine Situation, die einem Menschen den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb, die seinen Puls rasen ließ, ebenso wie seine Sinne, doch bloß da mein Körper nicht so reagierte, bedeutete es nicht, dass meine Gedanken sich nicht auch überschlugen.

Ich könnte ihn beißen, mein quälendes, erlösendes Gift in sein Nervensystem schicken, es in sein Blut träufeln, es würde alle Wunden und Krankheiten heilen, es wäre seine Rettung ebenso wie es sein Tod wäre. Ironie der Natur, das Leben bloß im Tod zu finden, und das wörtlich ohne einen verschleierten, philosophischen Sinn dahinter.

Doch mit der Rettung käme auch der Schmerz, unsäglicher, andauernder, tagelang quälender Schmerz, der einen in den Wahnsinn und zurück schickte.

Vielleicht gab es Ausnahmen, vielleicht mussten diese Qualen nicht sein, doch die einzige Quelle, auf die ich zurückgreifen konnte, waren meine Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die ich keinem wünschte.

Konnte ich sie also diesem Jungen wünschen, ohne ihn vor die Wahl zu stellen?

Ja, ich konnte, denn ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als Gesellschaft, eine Familie vielleicht und, obwohl ich selber äußerlich nicht viel älter war als Edward, glaubte ich, dass diese Gefühle, die in mir hochwühlten, die eines Vaters waren.

Lächerlich und doch so simpel und einfach!

Ich beugte mich vor, mein Gesicht war dicht vor dem seinen und ich spürte den Atem, konnte die Halsschlagader rot und pochend unter der Haut beobachten, lauschte dem schwachen Herzschlag und meine Nasenspitze berührte fast den fremden Körper, als ich zurückschreckte.

Vor mir selber, aber schlimmer noch, vor dem, was aus mir werden würde.

Ich hatte die Kontrolle über mich selbst.

Bisher hatte ich nicht einen Tropfen menschliches Blut gekostet, verspürte kaum noch den Drang danach und es fiel mir verhältnisweise einfach mich zurückzuhalten, selbst jetzt, da mich nur eine dünne Schicht von dem Lebenselixier getrennt hatte, überkam mich nicht der geringste Blutrausch.

Und genau da lag das Problem.

Wie konnte ich wissen, wie etwas, das ich nie zuvor geschmeckt hatte, auf mich wirkte, gerade wenn es das war, was mir eigentlich meine Kräfte geben sollte?

Ein kleiner Biss, ein winziger Tropfen und die Arbeit von einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit wäre umsonst gewesen?

Ich fühlte ein ärgerliches Brennen in meinen Augen, ein Gefühl, das ich fast schon vergessen hatte, nur die Tränen, die eigentlich folgen sollten, fehlten bei mir.

Wie war es plötzlich und heimlich mit meinem Egoismus so weit gekommen? Zwischen all dem Guten, das ich zu tun bemüht war, hatte sich das Monster in mir nun doch gezeigt, denn ich war nicht nur bereit einen Menschen zu töten, sondern alles, worum ich mich sorgte, war, dass ich meine Beherrschung verlor und damit meine Selbstbeherrschung, mein Selbstwertgefühl wieder zunichtemachte.

Der Gedanke an die anderen Patienten in dieser Krankenlagerhalle, die ich in einem Blutrausch niedermetzeln könnte wie es den schlimmsten Massenmörder menschlichen Ursprungs vor Neid erblassen lassen würde, kam mir erst jetzt, ganz zum Schluss in den Sinn.

Meine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und eine Welle von Trauer überschwappte meinen Verstand wie eine raue See, doch ein Blick auf die zittrigen Lider des Schlafenden neben mir glättete die wilden Wogen und ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, gleichwohl der Sauerstoff unbenutzt meine Lungen wieder verlassen würde.

Jetzt oder nie!

Mein Verstand war wieder klar und ich ruhig.

Was konnte ich Edward denn schon nehmen, was ihm das Leben noch nicht genommen hatte?

Und was würde ich ihm geben, außer allem, was ich zu geben hatte?

Bestimmt nicht der schlechteste Tausch und ich würde ihn auch nicht aus seinem Umfeld, seiner Familie reißen, so wie ich es wurde.

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde oder den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu zögern, hievte ich meinen gesamten Oberkörper nach vorne und meine Zähnen durchbohrten warme, dünne, so unendlich dünne und rissige, Haut.

Das Gift zirkulierte in meinem Mund und pumpte sich wie alleine in die Wunde, während kochend heißes Blut, menschliches Blut, meine Zunge, meine Lippen, meinen Rachen benetzte und mir die Sicht nahm.

Ich konnte es nicht genau wissen, doch ich nahm an, dass meine Augen schwärzer waren als die Nacht, die mich umgab und meine Finger krallten sich auf der anderen Seite in den Hals des Jungen, der angesichts der Schmerzen, die ich ihm bereitete, mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen dasaß und nach Luft zum Schreien rang.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hätte stoppen können, denn das Blut schien mich gleichermaßen von innen heraus zu verbrennen und süchtig zu machen.

Ich wollte mehr, viel mehr, und ich war kurz davor, mich an meinen Opfer auszulassen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, denn humane Werte wie Rücksicht und Nachsicht waren mir gerade so fremd wie dem Fisch die Wüste.

Das Monster in mir kämpfte gegen meine geistigen Fesseln an, doch es waren die Augen, die meinen wilden, urtümlichen Jägerblick trafen und mich dazu zwangen meinen Griff zu lockern.

Ich sprang fast einen Meter nach hinten und zum ersten Mal war ich froh, dass all die anderen Lebenden um mich herum eigentlich eher tot als lebendig waren, denn die Schreie, die folgten, drangen durch Mark und Bein.

Mein Herz wäre stehen geblieben, hätte es noch geschlagen und nur mühsam konnte ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Meine Kehle brannte, mein Körper verlangte nach mehr, doch mein Gewissen – und ich hielt mich an dem Glauben fest, dass selbst solche wie ich noch ein Gewissen hatten – befahl mir aufzuhören.

Mühsam, als wäre es das schwerste, das ich jemals getan hätte – was es auch war, in der ein oder anderen Weise – wischte ich mir das Blut mit dem Ärmel von meinem Gesicht und starrte in die von der Nacht verdunkelte Halle.

Aber mehr als ein kurzer Moment Ruhe sollte mir nicht gegönnt sein, denn schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass Edward immer noch schrie und sich vor meinen Augen krümmte und krampfte, das Gift in seinem Organismus mit ganzer Kraft abwehrend, und doch, es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, den er bereits verloren hatte in dem Moment, da meine Zähne seine Haut durchbohrt hatten.

Also presste ich ihm den Mund zu, ignorierte seine schwachen Schläge, die Versuche in meine Hand zu beißen und hievte ihn mit übermenschlicher Leichtigkeit auf meine Arme.

Wir mussten hier verschwinden.

In einem Krankenhaus war man an die Schreie von Geplagten gewöhnt, doch keiner würde sein lautstarkes Ringen mit etwas Dunklem, das ich ihm gegeben hatte, auf Dauer missachten.

Diese Nacht war nun bereits zwei Tage her und seitdem hatte ich mich keinen Millimeter von dem Bett in meinem einsam gelegenen Haus am Stadtrand wegbewegt.

Darauf wartend, dass Edward – es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell man sich an einen Namen gewöhnt, auch wenn man mit seinem Träger nie ein Gespräch geführt hat – die Augen aufschlägt, aufwacht aus der tiefen Dunkelheit und den Schmerzen.

Würde er mir lange genug zuhören, dass ich ihm erklären könnte, wer ich bin, wer und vor allem zu was er geworden ist, wo er ist?

Würde er meine Entschuldigung annehmen und mich vielleicht irgendwann mögen können, oder würde er auf mich losgehen und sich mit mir einen Kampf auf Tod oder endgültigen Tod liefern?

Fragen über Fragen und doch so wenig Antworten, die ich mir selber hätte geben können. Keinerlei Sicherheit, ob meine Entscheidung richtig oder falsch gewesen ist.

Lediglich die Hoffnung, dass er – wie mein Sohn – meinem Beispiel folgen könnte und ich ihm ein Freund und Vater sein könnte. Von nun an zu zweit in der Einsamkeit der Ewigkeit.

Doch bis ich wirklich alle Antworten haben würde, sollten mich noch viele derartige Fragen quälen, ob ich als Arzt, als Vampir, als gewesener Mensch, mich als Herr über Leben und Tod hätte aufspielen dürfen, zu entscheiden, wessen Leben, wessen Tod ich gegen eine Existenz wie meine eintausche.

Mein Blick huschte zu dem Körper neben mir und ich starrte auf vollkommen ruhige, wunderbar entspannte Gesichtszüge, auf helle, bleiche Haut und dann schlug Edward die Augen auf.


End file.
